Sengoku Basara- Soul's Balde- Chapter 2
by shadowkishin
Summary: This is about the Hitomira clan of assassins and how Lord Masamune met them.


On the way back, after a few hours ride, two figures were sitting down on the side of a hill. One of them was Keiji Maeda, the other almost looked like Mitsunari or Motochika, as they had silvery hair, but upon getting closer, Date realized it was neither. A bit surprised to see him, Date slowed his horse and stopped a few meters in front of them.

"Hey, if it isn't the vagabond of Kaga. How's it going?"

"Well there's someone I haven't seen in a while. It's going pretty good. What are you doing out here anyway?" Keiji smiled.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"I was keeping this guy here company, before I head off to see Motochika. He's been waiting for you," Keiji pointed to the person behind him.

Standing up he bowed introducing himself. "My name is Kiryu. I am the wyvern of the Hitomira Clan, as well as the head assassin. It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Date Masamune."

Kiryu had long silver hair tied into a ponytail, with long bangs that curved in front, and some that covered his eyes. His clothes consisted of dark silver pants, black boots, a black vest with a dark charcoal long sleeve with a light gray sash that swung by his thigh, and arm gauntlets covered his forearms, and part of his hands. On his back was two swords put into one sheath.

"So you're the head assassin huh? Are you part of the attacks going on lately?"

"I'm an assassin, I kill, not maim."

"You've heard of this as well then. I assume that's why you're going to see Motochika then, Keiji?"

"That's right. I wanted to warn him. This lord will probably ask Motonari next and he'll agree for the sake of having an advantage over Motochika."

"Hey assassin, what is your lord after anyway?" Date looked to him.

"My lord seeks someone for us to serve by unification through marriage. His wife is dead and there are no male children to inherit the land or my team of assassins. With no lord we could get taken over by someone we despise. The letters we send out can be refused, we only wish to be of service. To protect the lord who agrees, and have him in turn guarantee our safety to live comfortably by unifying. I have a letter with me right now, and this one, my Lord Date, is for you."

Date took the letter addressed to him and read silently.

'_Greetings Lord Masamune,  
I, Yamaguchi Hitomira, lord of the Hitomira clan, request a humble audience with you. If you haven't already heard I wish to marry off my two daughters in hope of instilling peace between us. Please forward your reply to my messenger, or by letter at your disgretion if you need more time. I look forward to our meeting._

_Yamaguchi_

"So what do you think?" Keiji asked, "I think the daughters should marry out of love not because someone told them to."

"Not everyone has that luxury Keiji," Kiryu stated.

"He has a point but to just marry off his daughters? That kinda sucks."

"I thought he had three daughters," Date stated.

"So I've heard, but I haven't seen them, Kiryu here is the closest you'll get to seeing anything from the Hitomiras," Keiji commented.

"I see. So Kiryu has anyone said yes yet?"

"Not yet. We've only sent proposals to Lord Yukimura, Lord Ieyasu, and Lord Kanetsugu, and now you."

"Oh yeah, so if we all said no, who would be next?"

"I cannot say for absolute certainty, but I'd guess Lord Motochika," Kiryu thought, it was difficult to read his expressions due to the bangs in his eyes.

"Why not Mitsunari or Mori?" Kojuro interjected.

"Yeah I was wondering about that too. Mori would probably be gung-ho on the idea of getting his own group of assassins," Date pondered.

"He's a last resort in a way. Lord Mori uses people, we'd prefer someone who can at least appreciate us a little, not work us like slaves."

"And Mitsunari?" Keiji was curious too.

"He's a bit emotionally unstable from his battles and losing his lord. We'll give him more time, since jumping into a marriage right now doesn't seem like the best thing for him right now."

"That makes sense, your lord is quite wise, Master Kiryu," Kojuro complimented.

"There's no need for titles Master Katakura, if anything you are ranked higher than me. I appreciate your formality," he bowed slightly. "Now my Lord Date, have you decided?"

"Yeah, I'll go."

"But Boss Masamune-!"

"Kojuro, you need to stop coddling me like a child. Killing me at their base would make them prime suspect and I know you and the boys would stop at nothing to avenge me. Not that I'd ask but it's what you'd do. I'll be fine. I'm not going down without a fight," Date looked back at him.

"Alright, but please be careful."

"Very well, I will be your guide. We reside within the Kanto region. See you Keiji, it was a pleasure talking to you."

"Back at ya, Kiryu!" Keiji waved and left leaving on his horse.

"Let us depart Lord Masamune."

"You don't have a horse or anything?" the one-eyed dragon questioned.

"I shall be beside you, go as fast as you like. I am an assassin after all."

"Very well then. Kojuro, take the boys home and take care of that business is Oshu, I'll catch up later when I'm done with this."

"Yes my lord," his right eye nodded. They all watched as the two ran off into the distance. "Be careful Lord Masamune, I am wary of Kiryu, and even more of this Yamaguchi."~

"Hey Kiryu, can I ask you something?!" At his call the assassin leapt to his side running swiftly.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I heard from someone that this guy has 3 daughters, why are only two of them being married off? Is there something wrong with the other one?"

"You can say that. The three in order: Misaki, Rieta, and Hinami. The middle child is the one not suited for marriage, so I'm told."

"I see, thanks for the information. Who do you think are behind the attacks?"

"I honestly, am not sure. I believe in only slaying the greedy, and deceitful. Killing innocent people for a thing such as that makes no sense to me. I believe in the words spoken by Lord Ieyasu, to unite the land through bonds of peace and happiness."

"Huh, you don't sound like an assassin, you must've been there too long with Keiji."

"Lord Masamune, I have a question for you as well. When you think of assassin, what do you think of, besides someone who gets paid to kill?"

For a moment he paused, when he thought of assassins, he always figured they were only concerned about getting and fulfilling their next job for money, nothing more. But he realized, they were no different from anyone else. "You got me there."

A few hours later, it was dusk, and they finally arrived to a few houses tucked away between two hills.

"We're here. I shall inform my lord of your arrival."

With that he bowed and vanished from site. "Some place, you can walk right by it and hardly see it. No wonder no one knew they were here."

~

A burly man with a short and chubby figure, black hair, and gray eyes was waiting for him at the front of the biggest house that stood in the middle of all of them.

"Welcome Lord Date Masamune. I am quite pleased that you decided to visit. Won't you come inside and relax for a bit," he spread his arms in welcome then put them behind his back. "I shall have one of my men take care of your horse while you're here."

"Thanks," he dismounted and stood in front of him. "I am Date Masamune, the one-eyed dragon, head of the Date army of Oshu. It's nice to meet you. I hear you have some business to discuss with me."

"Yes. You get right to the point I see. Very well, this way, my daughters are all in the main hall." Yamaguchi led him to around, and eventually they came to a door which he opened and led him inside. The man took a seat at the back next to three young women which Date assumed were the daughters.

"Come on Lord Masamune, I shall introduce you. This is my eldest daughter, Misaki," he gestured to the one on his right as Date came in and sat down.

"An honor my Lord," she nodded. Misaki was an average beauty, dark purple hair twisted into a complicated bun with chopsticks as an accessory, gray eyes, large breasts, narrow face and light make-up around her eyes and lips.

He nodded back at her and looked to the next one on his far right, Yamaguchis' far left, to another who had light purple hair in different complicated bun than the first, and cloudy blue eyes. Her face had a softer shape and body seemed slim and frail. "This lovely young one is Hinami. Her health is a bit frail but she grows strong with the help of herbs."

"A pleasure my lord, I hope your stay is most agreeable."

The last one, the middle child, had her dark purple hair shielding her features, but even from the curtain of her hair, he could tell she was quite beautiful. When she lifted her head, he saw her eyes were indigo, caught right between blue and purple.

"This one, my middle child is Rieta, you need not concern yourself with her, as she is not suited to wed. Her female functions suggest she will not bear children, and she cannot cook. Both are needed to become a good wife. I was hoping that Misaki would be better suited for you. She is healthy and beautiful no doubt. She can cook, sew, mend wounds, write, and read. The other is very good at making herbs and cooking, but her health puts her at a disadvantage at times. So my lord what do you think?"

"Well, it's a bit hard for me to come to a decision right away. I mean, marriage doesn't really seem like my thing ya know. I'm more interested in conquering the land, and maintaining a peace in the land I reside in see."

"I understand completely Lord Masamune. Take all the time you need. But I have a request, why don't you stay here for a few days, hmm? Just relax and maybe get to know them better, perhaps you might find you like them, or at least you'll have some company."

"I don't see why not, but I have business to settle in Oshu. I wouldn't want my men to wonder what's taking me so long."

"Of course, if that's the case I shall have one of my men go to them and inform them that you will be staying here for a bit."

"Alright, if you insist that much, I'll take you up on that offer. But I have one slight condition."

"Anything my lord."

"I want to see what your head assassin can do, is he any good at fighting?" This made Rieta pay slight more attention to the conversation, as he saw her eyes flick from him to her father.

"Yes Kiryu is our most skilled fighter. I'd say he's even a match for Lord Kenshin himself."

"Excellent. Then I accept, hell this might even turn out to be fun." 


End file.
